<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh dear, I’m a Queen by cruzrogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415784">Oh dear, I’m a Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue'>cruzrogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who Knew?!? [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The conclusion of what started as the Olicity summer sizzle bingo card of 2019.  </p>
<p>After the four parts series of Who Knew? brought Felicity and Oliver together. It seems installments of people around them: friends, family, even Star City citizens get in on the love that is theirs. </p>
<p>***You may need to read from the beginning of this series to understand this new addition to the series.***</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver Queen &amp; Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Who Knew?!? [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1435393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hello Thea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thea's has been scheming for awhile. Knowing her brother loves his wife. Knowing her sister-in-law is madly over the moon crazy for her brother. The antics of making sure that they were stuck in a place where they'll have to share a bed would provide some hopeful relief. The effects of the festival is about to be shown.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just after the Festival.</em>
</p><p>Thea Queen bounces down the staircase being very mindful of the two residing nincompoops returning back to the manor. Two people who work so hard to hide their love for each other. Her family is crazy. It doesn’t stop Thea in loving them. Her mother home for the time being. As angry as she can be at her mom. Felicity’s wise words have had her understand that sometimes people do wicked things to protect people they love.</p><p>‘Oliver and her father were extreme examples that showed a frightened widow what can happen to her and a young daughter left behind.’</p><p>That is one huge threat. Thea can’t hold her mother against wanting to protect what was left. It only means her mother loves her. To bad Malcolm Merlyn still won in killing hundreds of innocent people in the Glades.</p><p>“Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.”</p><p>Oliver not even letting his sister’s words affect his mood. “Hi Speedy.”</p><p>Thea makes a loud audibly sigh as she turns to Felicity while in her brother’s embrace, “See! If you had more influence. I could acquire your help in having this lug say my name correctly.”</p><p>“If there were an alliance between your brother and I. It would be to get you to lose that smirk you seem to permanently carry.”</p><p>Leaving her brother’s arms, she looks at her sister-in-law, “Whoa, she seems cranky. Ollie did you not take care of your wife’s every need?”</p><p>“Thea!”</p><p>“Come on. Wine and cheese.” Thea raises both arms into the air, “You’re married to a lover of wine. She adamantly is always eating Cheez-Its. It was a perfect getaway. You and her with only one bed.”</p><p>Oliver shaking his head, “So you admit to sabotaging Felicity’s well planned out reservations for this Festival we went to.”</p><p>Thea deflates as she is taking in the expressions of two very displeased family members.</p><p>“Yes, you two are meant for each other. Why can’t you both see that?”</p><p>“Thea, you know I care about your brother. He is one of my best friends.”</p><p>Thea not really thinking it through says, “Do you even…”</p><p>Oliver says in a very stern tone, “Don’t you even finish that sentence.” Watching his sister place a hand over her mouth as she apologizes profusely to his wife. Felicity may not have loads of friends. The woman is amazing and maybe a little more of a loner. She is now surrounded by family. His family.</p><p>“It’s fine Oliver. I may not have a lot of people in my life. Being awkward in social standings. As you know I’m a tech geek who forgets the outside world at times. I have you, Oliver, and John in my life. I feel blessed.”</p><p>Thea needs to say it again, “I’m so sorry. Forgive me?”</p><p>“Come here sis.” Felicity has her arms opened as Thea gladly goes in for an appreciation hug. “It is a good thing Oliver only has one pesky name for you. Because I would take out a billboard. Those names would be in Comic San print.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t!”</p><p>“Try me.” The devilish mirth showing in Felicity’s eyes tells Thea that they’d be a billboard with some really childish pet names and she is glad that Felicity forgives her.</p><p>“Okay. Duly noted about your approaches of retribution. You scare me.”</p><p>“Good. Now I’d like to go to my room and get comfy.” Felicity gives Oliver a smile as she almost passes him. Only to stop and peck his lips, “Honey, you don’t think I can get comfy without you?” Looking directly at Thea, “Kudos Thea. Your plan worked perfectly.”</p><p>Oliver laughs as Thea is staring at her sister-in-law in disbelief. Just as the couple makes it up the stairs, they hear Thea cry out, “Finally!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Next chapter: Moira is in the mix.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moira’s blessing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moira's viewpoint on Olicity. A conversation taking place that is bound to happen.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, here comes chapter 2. Moira gets to converse with the woman who is now family. Moira knows she's in peril. She may be heading to prison for the rest of her life and having a conversation with a new Mrs. Queen may make her feel more at peace that at least her son is in good hands.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Coming home.</em>
</p><p>Moira stepping back into her home. Instead of the lawyers coming here. She decided to visit the firm. Keeping her children out of this distressing matter. It is the least she can do. If these walls of her home could talk. A certain melodramatic of sadness would be emitted. The last few years only sporadic events of happiness have taken place. Finding comfort in Walter being one of them and of course the return of her son.</p><p>Of course, the upcoming divorce is nerve wrecking but she’ll still count her remarriage to a good man a plus that occurred in these dark years since the Gambit sunk.</p><p>She is mildly pleased as a feeling of excitement that has been missing for so long is radiating from the walls. Maybe her sober choice to keep her children from legal matters is a wise one. It certainly was quiet on her way out earlier that it seems quite strange to hear such soothing echoes welcoming her home. The sweet melody of laughter pushes her forward.</p><p>The scene before her as her son is lying upon the antique rug with two women that to the world are her daughters. One biological and one brought in through marriage. Trying to take an object from him. It seems his grasp is strong. He won’t give it up without some fight yet he isn’t genuinely attempting to win.</p><p>Not wanting to disturb. Moira stays just off the threshold watching from the shadows. Happiness is fleeting and any moment of glee shouldn’t be hindered especially not by how it will turn to inquiries of her welfare. She brought the darkness upon herself. People are dead. Her babies shouldn’t have to suffer for the sins of their parents.</p><p>She turns and walks away.</p><p>Leaving the scene to allow their exclusive moment to continue. Quiet as possible. She enters a room that leads to a woman that has been in her employment for some time polishing a wooden mantle.</p><p>“Raisa.”</p><p>“How was your counsel Mrs. Queen?”</p><p>“Grim like always.”</p><p>Raisa making sure that they are alone before she slips into a more personal role.</p><p>“Oh Moira, is there anything I can do to help?”</p><p>“No. At the end of the day it was my choice.”</p><p>“One you had very little control over.”</p><p>“Enough about me.” Moira pushes her shoulders back getting back into the role designed for her. “When did Oliver and Felicity get back?”</p><p>“Shortly after you left the grounds. They seem content. I think your choice of the perfect woman is abundantly clear.”</p><p>“Are you mocking the choice?” Moira bemused by Raisa.</p><p>“No. I was surprised by it. I for one thought that the Lance name would have been…”</p><p>A large sigh from Moira, “That honor has shipped when Oliver took the wrong Lance with him to the Gambit.” Hearing Raisa pfft at that. “Luckily for the girl that she escaped such a fate that laid with her sister.”</p><p>“Of course.” Both women can recall the media coverage of shame. It didn’t help that the girl’s parents condemned Oliver for their daughter’s death. “I’m glad that fate chose a different someone.”</p><p>Moira gives Raisa a knowing smile. It seems Raisa doesn’t like Moira’s first choice. The girl had ambitions and she stayed by her son’s lack of discretions. That is until her son took her sibling to an ill-fated voyage.</p><p>“It seems that this choice wasn’t mine to make. She went in head first. Took the reins.”</p><p>Raisa plainly stating what both women are thinking, “Taking your place.”</p><p>If it weren’t for the circumstances. Felicity Smoak would be a certified snake of a woman. Slithering into this family for old money and adequate power.</p><p>“When I took an audience with her while in a holding cell. I just noticed the girl had gumption. She’d do whatever it took to protect my son.”</p><p>“Did you not say you only met her twice in passing?”</p><p>“Yes.” Moira thinking back to both incidences. One revolving Walter, that time Felicity was just a fly to swat away as she took precedence in having her husband’s ear. The girl leaving them be after a very short introduction. The next event. The girl bringing flowers. Her son’s body language even miniscule still carried a weight towards a girl he called a friend. That exchange had her look into Felicity’s background. Her son the ever-indulging charmer. As a mother of a playboy she needed to keep on top of what could potentially become a financial burden. “It seems their friendship was legit. Infancy stage. Admirable that she brought him to want more than just bedding the beautiful vixen.”</p><p>“You like her.”</p><p>“I don’t even know her Raisa.” Moira says resolute, “I just know of her. For now, that is good enough for me.”</p><p>“She does him good.”</p><p>“Raisa, does that mean she has your blessing?” Moira surprised. She may be Oliver’s mother but to Raisa. No one has ever been enough for the good-hearted boy she knows he is.</p><p>“The boy lost is no more. He is now a man who seems to light up when she enters a room.”</p><p>Moira nods this may be a blessing this family needs, “No matter what my sentencing comes to be. If you are right. The Queens are in good hands.”</p><p>“Let me make some tea. You’ve endured a good deal today. Even if it is in the hands of paid advocates.”</p><p>“Thank you. I’ll be in the sitting room.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That is how Felicity finds herself alone in the presence of Moira Queen.</p><p>“Mrs. Queen. My apologizes I didn’t know anyone was here, nor that you were home.” It takes a few seconds to stumble with more words, “I mean we should know your home. Oliver and Thea have loads of questions. I have questions. Not that you need to answer but your family should…”</p><p>“Felicity, please sit.” Moira pats the lounge chair by her right side. Felicity becomes mute. Glancing at the chair so close to where her mother-in-law is sitting. “I don’t bite child. Come sit.”</p><p>Felicity mumbles, “That is what my mother would say before I’d get a lecture.”</p><p>“Then I doubt you were ever bitten.” Moira watches Felicity’s head shaking in a firm no. “Good. Now sit.” Felicity does as she’s asked.</p><p>Strange to feel like an adolescent at her age. Mrs. Queen freaks her out. The woman oozes control. It is not hard to tell Oliver has a good amount of family traits that weren’t learned on the island.</p><p>“It is nice that they’re allowing you a reprieve from that holding facility. Raisa makes better meals. I mean I think I’ve gained a few pounds when she makes that special cream sauce. Though you don’t need to hear me say that. I…”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Again, Felicity is speechless.</p><p>“I know you had a hand in getting me released. You had no reason to.” She watches how her daughter-in-law is just listening while fiddling with her fingers. This young woman had no reason to help her. Felicity did it to help her children. That speaks volumes. “You can relax. It’s very hard to be judgmental about your children’s life choices when I’m being tried for conspiracy to commit terrorism.”</p><p>“About that, how did it all go?”</p><p>“As well as expected, Thea mentioned you and Oliver travelled to a festival.” Felicity nods unsure what to say. “Hopefully it all went well. Assuming you and Oliver played the loving couple.”</p><p>“We had a lovely time.”</p><p>“Felicity, we are… family.” Moira looking directly at Felicity as she tells her especially because Felicity inserted herself into it.</p><p>“I know the last time we spoke I was informing you of a formulating plan. You seemed to understand.”</p><p>“That you married my son on paper. That I understood perfectly. I may have even encouraged it.” She waits to see what Felicity will add. It is one thing to be married in the written proceedings of marriage. A whole different ballgame to actually be in a real relationship.</p><p>Felicity seems to be lost in thought. She did this to protect Oliver. It was so out of character of her. Being that girl out of the box looking in. She went with her gut. Oliver was in pain. Somehow, she reacted for him. Allowing her crush to play a factor in her decision. Allowing her deep recesses of being that girl of action. Activism. It may be in her blood. Oliver brought it out of her. Since the ordeal with Cooper. That segment in her was buried. Brought alive by helping out the vigilante. She did this not just for Oliver but for herself. She did this for herself. Being a part of something bigger than an IT girl, IT support to a guy running around under a hood, a company that employs so many people like herself. Saving people from a distance is her thing.</p><p>Moira is a little disappointed that Felicity seems to have withdrawn from the conversation. She wants to know what the girl wants out of all this. Is her son collateral damage? Does she really care about being a Queen? Is this just a means to an end or a unthought out plan that now will have unforeseen consequences?</p><p>“I know you are a brilliant girl. You may even care for my son.” That sentence gets a reaction from her daughter-in-law.</p><p>“I care a lot about Oliver. No matter what you may think. My feelings for him are genuine.”</p><p>“What exactly is your feelings, Mrs.” Moira takes a long breathe before finally saying, “Queen?”</p><p>“I love your son.” Felicity’s now on the offensive. She isn’t going to hid that fact now that she’s told Oliver the truth. He is the one that deserves the truth. “I will do practically anything for Oliver.” Felicity stops to glance at the woman who scares her. Telling Moira Queen in prison her plans are totally different than having a conversation with the woman who is comfortably at home. “As extreme as it was to marry myself into this family. I did it to protect the man who lost so much. His father, mother, Tommy, even the connection with his sister. He was hurt. He went back to the place where the anguish began. I couldn’t let him come back to even more catastrophe as the legacy of his family’s business burned to the ground.”</p><p>“You did this all for Oliver.”</p><p>“Well that would be a lie.” Felicity holding the stare as she says, “I also did it for me.”</p><p>Moira waits for the young woman who seems to baring her soul. She didn’t expect this. Dealing with people’s ambitions throughout the years. They seem to be mindful on controlling themselves. Proving that held some power. Their actions speaking louder. Felicity is showing none of that. There is a calculated formula. Moira knows enough about how intelligent this woman is. So, it can’t just be all emotionally based. Felicity improved QC’s holdings. Her son came home with her by his side. There are no power-hungry motives. It isn’t what Moira would have thought of anyone else. It fits perfectly with who Felicity seems to be.</p><p>“I know before I went to meet you for that consult. You asked if I was a lover of your son. I didn’t answer.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t.”</p><p>“As you know we did not have that sort of relationship status. I was just a friend.”</p><p>“Felicity, none of that matters now. You’re his wife.”</p><p>“It matters to me. I’m not after your family’s wealth.”</p><p>“I know. I know.” Moira doesn’t break the eye contact even knowing there is another person she’d like to look upon. What she says next is more for the benefit of the newcomer. “Instead your intent is on something of greater value. The heart of my son.”</p><p>“He has mine.”</p><p>Moira watches as her son steps into the room. His focus determined. Oliver allowed their conversation to continue without his presence. Allowing Felicity her moment with his mother. It would happen sooner or later.</p><p>“I promise to protect it always.”</p><p>Felicity’s head turns to the masculine voice as she rises up quickly. She needs his arms wrapped around her. To feel safe. It seems like an eternity those few steps but once finding the shelter she yearns for a part of her relaxes. It doesn’t matter if she’s still in Moira’s presence.</p><p>“Mom.”</p><p>“Oliver.” She knows he has been listening since telling Felicity that she knows she is the one responsible for her fortunate placement back in her home. She could still be in a dark jail cell.</p><p>Moira lucked out. It seems her son found someone worthy. She can tell questions are bubbling to come out from her son. She answers the unspoken question, “I know you’ll want some information on my upcoming trial. I just want to tell you both before those unpleasantries come to pass. Felicity once asked for my blessing. It was strange to hear those words a few months ago.” Moira keeps her voice in a smooth monotone giving nothing away on her feelings about their relationship, “Since then significant change has occurred. She brought stability. Brought you home from God knows where. More importantly it seems her home.” Moira gestures to how the woman is still in her son’s embrace. “Her home is where you are. By the look of things, she is your home. I couldn’t be any more delighted.”</p><p>“Does that mean I have your blessing?”</p><p>Moira laughs. As if they need her blessing.</p><p>“Come here both of you. I need a good love story.”</p><p>Moira waits for both to comfortable situate on the sofa. As the original Mrs. Queen gets to hear the truthful first meeting and how her boy came to fall in love with a remarkable woman.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter: Felicity fills Oliver on the summer activities of when he fled to Lian Yu. Now that they're a real couple. Neither want to keep truths from the other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>